


My Notes

by orphan_account



Series: Peter and the Tower [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21577621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: My notes for this series!
Series: Peter and the Tower [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1220861
Comments: 41
Kudos: 228





	1. General Information

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so I just wanted to post this in case anyone ever gets confused or just wants to know what I use when writing. This sheet is literally my best friend but ANYWAY. Hope this helps out or hope you find it informative/interesting/??

**STAFF**

  * Each intern and scientist gets their own workstation and tools. 
  * When they have finished a project or experiment they can request to take it up to the Gamma sector for testing. There, a Lab Boss or Lab Director can review it and test it.
  * Scientists and interns do not have specific hours, and they can come to the tower whenever they want.
  * Require all staff, including interns, to put in at least 18 hours of work a week.
  * 5,500 interns and scientists currently and 15 Lab Directors
  * Front Desk Receptionist: Andrea Derekson- 31



**OMEGA**

  * The Omega sector is the bottom 20 floors which consist of the entrance (lobby) and the interns' R&D labs. 
  * There are different levels of interns depending on age and skill. 
  * The level 1 interns mainly consist of high school juniors and seniors. 
  * Level 2 and 3 interns are college students.
  * This sector usually doesn’t fill up till around 2 to 3 (since most are in school).
  * 1,802 interns.



**OMEGA LDs**

  * Zach Schneider- 24
  * Alison Bernard- 27
  * Noah Davis- 25
  * Benjamin Williams- 28
  * Charlotte O’Neil- 21



**DELTA**

  * Floors 21-40 is the Delta sector 
  * Level 1 scientists have their labs.
  * 1,830 scientists in this sector.



**DELTA LDs**

  * Anne Bailey- 28
  * Marissa Cooper- 26
  * West Harris- 23
  * Chase Taylor- 27
  * Alex Richardson- 22



**OMIKRON**

  * Floor 41
  * Living space for LDs
  * LDs usually share a room with 2-3 others. 
    * Rooms are really big.
    * All LDs have queen-sized beds.
  * Huge living room.
  * Kitchen(s).
  * Rooms can be and are co-ed.
  * There are 8 rooms in all but not all are occupied currently. 
    * 6 rooms currently occupied.
    * Roommates- 
      * West-Josie-Alex
      * Marissa-Anne-Alison
      * Chase-Zach
      * Lewis-Noah
      * Nora-Ben-Liam
      * Ellis-Charlotte



**GAMMA**

  * Floors 42 through 55
  * Level 2 and 3 scientists have their labs. 
  * 1,868 scientists in this sector.
  * In this sector, all products are tested and reviewed. 
  * Doctor Banner is sometimes on this floor helping out with advance projects, experiments, and tests. 



**GAMMA LDs**

  * Josie Presington- 22
  * Liam Martinez- 26
  * Lewis Jordan- 24
  * Nora Young- 28
  * Ellis Morgan- 19



**IOTA**

  * Floors 56-71
  * Legal sector
  * Pepper’s office is on floor 64
  * Hackers/tech are also on Iota



**ZETA**

  * Sector Zeta aka the “Meeting Sector”. 
  * This is where the Avengers, the government, and Stark Industries meetings take place.
  * Floors 72 through 80. 
  * Floor 75 is just one huge room with chairs and a projector; where all intern and scientists meetings are held.
  * Floor 72 C-04, can hold 30 people max, used for Lab director meetings which happen once or twice every 2 weeks. 



**BETA**

  * Floors 81-84
  * Sector Beta only consists of four floors. 
  * Floor 81 is the med bay.
  * Three are personal labs. 
    * Tony's lab on floor 84.
    * Bruce's lab is on 83.
    * 82 is split into 3: Peter's, Harley's, and Cho's (Cho didn't want her own floor, she is rarely at the tower, and she rarely needs a lab). 
      * Peter and Harley's lab is pretty much combined.



**ALPHA**

  * Floors 85-100 are the Avengers’ personal space. 
  * interns and scientists are not allowed in that sector unless given permission by someone w/ an Alpha badge.
  * Floor 85-89: Different gyms and training facilities.
  * Floor 90: Main Floor/ Living Space where all the Avengers hang out. 
    * Peter's Room and Harley's Room
  * Floor 91: Pepper and Tony's Floor
  * Floor 92: Another commonly used floor. No bedrooms purely living area and kitchen. 
    * Also a movie room (projector etc)
  * Floor 93: Visitor's floor- empty rooms
  * Floor 94: Bruce and Thor (when he comes to visit)
  * Floor 95: Wanda and Vis
  * Floor 96: Sam, Bucky, and Steve.
  * Floor 97: Natasha and Clint's.
  * Floor 98-99: Empty... for now
  * Floor 100: Penthouse- used for parties



**SECURITY**

  * Must swipe badges
  * FRIDAY announces name and specialization 
    * Name-Sector-Job Title



**KAPPA**

  * Kappa is what all Visitors get. 
  * Kappa can go on whatever floor their tour guide/host is on.



**LAB DIRECTORS**

  * Scientists, but are higher up the metaphorical food chain.
  * Responsible for all the other interns or scientists in their sector. 
  * 5 Lab Directors per sector.
  * Authorized to test new products.
  * Lab directors have a room in their sector (shared).
  * Spend 90% of their time in the building. 
  * At least two Lab Directors in each sector at all times.
  * Required to carry walkies at all times
  * 15 total.
  * All Lab Directors are required to work at least 55 hours a week. 
    * They can request how long their shifts are.
  * Lab Directors get 10 paid sick days and 22 vacation days.
  * On-Call LDs: 
    * Peter
    * Harley
    * Ned
    * MJ- rarely



**LAB BOSSES**

  * Have highest clearance on all floors.
  * Can test new products.
  * Three Lab Bosses: Dr. Banner, Mr. Stark, and Dr. Cho. 
    * Shuri is a temporary lab boss.
  * Each is in charge of different areas of study. 
    * Mr. Stark is in charge of engineering and physics. 
    * Dr. Cho is the head of all medical studies and projects. 
    * Dr. Banner is everything guy.
  * Required to carry walkies at all times when working.



**SHOW AND TELL**

  * Over 40,000 applications yearly
  * Team of 20 people who sort through applications every day.
  * People get selected depending on who leaves during the year. 
    * If no one leaves, no new applicants will get in.



**TEAM MEMBERS**

  1. Bella Perez- Training Director- 52
  2. Lucy Wood- 34
  3. Kaya Price- 47
  4. Alice Watson- 41
  5. Hareem Abidi 29
  6. Mya Bennett- 30
  7. Julia Hernandez- Training Unit- 44
  8. Mary Washington- 53
  9. Rose Porter- 46
  10. Molly Mendoza- 38
  11. Oliver Newman- 46
  12. Elijah Hoffman- 56
  13. Adam Jacobs- 32
  14. Luis Rios- 54
  15. Tristan Daniels- 35
  16. Eric Castillo- Training Unit- 48
  17. Aryan Franklin- 41
  18. Kaden Hale- 39
  19. Milo Curtis- 28
  20. Drew Garrett- Training Unit- 50



**REQ FOR INTERNS**

  * minimum GPA is a 3.7. 
  * The applicants must be going into junior year of high school. 
  * All applicants must have an A in their science and Math classes. 
  * no criminal records and a clean background check. 
  * flexible and free schedule required/preferred requires at least 18 hours a week




	2. Protocols

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Protocol names and their meanings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the recommendation to who told me to add this! I appreciate it! I will be adding to this whenever I post a new protocol.

**Protocol Yoda** \- Ned. Literally just Ned

 **Protocol Sleeping Spider-** Peter falling asleep in a weird or inconvenient location and someone has to move him

 **Protocol Pepper Makes You Sneeze-** Someone brings strawberries into the tower

 **Protocol When in Doubt Bite the Tiger-** When someone needs MJ's help

 **Protocol Bed Bugs-** Alers the Lab Directors that one/some of their interns/scientists hasn't slept in a while and needs to sleep

 **Protocol The Need For Speed-** When deadlines week for projects starts.

 **Protocol Whistle While You Work-** Waking up the Lab Directors for shift changes

 **Protocol Pizza Planet-** Tony ordering a massive amount of food-- usually pizza

 **Protocol Sorry I Don't Speak Bear-** When someone is trying to work and someone else is disturbing them, Person A will say this protocol to get FRIDAY to tell the other person to leave them alone.

 **Protocol Think Happy Thoughts-** Happy is needed

 **Protocol Ice-Ice Baby-** Peter is cold and on the edge of hypothermia because he can't thermoregulate

 **Protocol Tron** \- Locks Peter's room from everyone. No way to break this protocol unless Peter calls it off.

 **Protocol I Still Haven't Found My Berries** \- When someone loses something and needs help, usually FRIDAY's, to find it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay more info for y'all!


	3. Languages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What languages everyone speaks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, y'all! Enjoy this lil update!

Michelle

**Fluent**

English

Spanish

French

**Conversational**

Mandarin

ASL

**Learning**

Arabic

German

Peter

**Fluent**

English

Italian

Spanish

ASL

**Conversational**

Russian

**Learning**

Portuguese

Harley

**Fluent**

English

ASL

**Conversational**

Spanish

**Learning**

Italian

Tony

**Fluent**

English

Italian

Spanish

Dari

ASL

**Conversational**

French

Pepper

**Fluent**

English

Spanish

Mandarin

Portuguese

ASL

**Conversational**

French

Arabic

Russian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to write a fic involving languages but I don't have any ideas... anyone want to help a sister out? Also, do you want me to post what languages anyone else speaks (LDs, Avengers, etc)? If so, who and, if you want to, what languages as well?


	4. Lab Directors- Everything to Know & Sexualities and Genders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought this would be fun to do! I know I already did a face claim but I am putting it on here as well.

Peter Parker

\- Bisexual

\- Cisgender (he/him)

Michelle Jones

\- Panromantic Graysexual

\- Cisgender (she/her)

Tony Stark

\- Bisexual

\- Cisgender (he/him)

Pepper Potts

\- Straight

\- Cisgender (she/her)

Harley Keener

\- Queer

\- Cisgender (he/him)

Andrea Derekson

\- Lesbian

\- Cisgender (she/her)

  * Zach Schneider- 24



\- Double Major: Math and Computer Science

\- University of Michigan-- Ann Arbor

\- Straight

\- Cisgender (he/him)

  * Alison Bernard- 27



\- Major: Physics

\- Harvard University

\- Queer

\- Cisgender (she/her)

  * Noah Davis- 25



\- Double Major: Psychology and Biology

\- UC Berkeley

\- Gay

\- Cisgender (he/him)

  * Benjamin Williams- 28



\- Major: Biomedical Engineering

\- John Hopkins University

\- Straight

\- Cisgender (he/him)

  * Charlotte O’Neil- 21



\- Double Major: Botany and Education

\- University of Wisconsin- Madison

\- Demisexual

\- Cisgender (she/her)

  * Anne Bailey- 28



\- Double Major: Physiology and Cellular Biology

\- UCLA

\- Straight

\- Cisgender (she/her)

  * Marissa Cooper- 26



\- Major: Electrical Engineering

\- Stanford University

\- Aromantic Asexual

\- Cisgender (she/her)

  * West Harris- 23



\- Major: Mechanical Engineering

\- MIT

\- Straight

\- Cisgender (he/him)

  * Chase Taylor- 27



\- Double Major: Statistics and Computer Engineering

\- Cornell University

\- Bisexual

\- Cisgender (he/him)

  * Alex Richardson- 22



\- Double Major: Chemical Engineering and Gender Studies

\- Stanford University

\- Pansexual

\- Genderfluid (she/her, they/them, he/him)

  * Josie Presington- 22



\- Major: Chemistry and Pharmacology

\- CalTech

\- Straight

\- Cisgender (she/her)

  * Liam Martinez- 26



\- Major: Petroleum Engineering

\- University of Texas- Austin

\- Straight

\- Cisgender (he/him)

  * Lewis Jordan- 24



\- Double Major: Film and Nanotechnology

\- Stanford University

\- Gay

\- Transgender (he/him)

  * Nora Young- 23



\- Double Major: Literature and Architectural Engineering

\- Penn State University

\- Bisexual

\- Cisgender (she/her)

  * Ellis Morgan- 19



\- Major: Nuclear Engineering

\- MIT

\- Bisexual

\- Cisgender (he/him)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Any questions/ comments/ suggestions are welcome!


	5. Class schedules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's, MJ's, Ned's, and Harley class schedule

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another little note that I needed to make for a new fic... Enjoy!
> 
> At Midtown they have they same schedule everyday and no blocks (1-6).

Peter

1st Period- AP English Language

2nd- AP Chemistry

3rd- Spanish 3

4th- AP US History

5th- AP Physics: Mechanics 

6th- AP Calculus BC

Ned

1st- AP English Language

2nd- AP US History

3rd- AP Computer Science

4th- Spanish 3

5th- AP Physics: Mechanics

6th- AP Calculus BC

MJ

1st- AP English Language

2nd- AP Chem

3rd- Spanish 3

4th- AP US History

5th- AP Studio Art

6th- H Math Analysis

Harley

1st- H Engineering

2nd- AP English Lang

3rd- AP Calculus BC

4th- AP US History

5th- AP Physics C: Mechanics

6th- AP Spanish Lang

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bye lovelies!

**Author's Note:**

> Any suggestions/prompts for the series or comments on the notes?


End file.
